


I Miss You

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Letters, Moving On, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Alm leaves without Faye. She writes him a letter detailing life after he set out with the Deliverance.





	I Miss You

Life had grown boring for Faye as of late. Alm decided to leave Ram Village, setting out with this "Lukas" character and joining this "Deliverance", taking Gray and Tobin with him. She desperately wanted to accompany them; to fight alongside the boy she adored for many years. However, he encouraged her and Kliff to stay in the village. He told her it was because he didn't want them in harm's way, and he hoped they would keep Mycen company in his absence. She couldn't help but feel there was more to it, however. Perhaps he just desperately wanted to get away from her. After all, he never truly showed any signs that he returned her feelings.

 _No._ She told herself. _He's always been so nice to me. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I can't think like that._

She sat at her desk, placing the piece of paper on top of it. Grabbing the pen that laid beside the paper, she dipped it in the ink, beginning her letter to him.

" _Alm,_

_I'm writing you this letter to let you know how things have been since you left. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Mycen has been doing well! He's not angry that you left, but he does wish you could've said goodbye to him beforehand. He sure has kept Kliff and I busy with sword training!_

_Speaking of Kliff, he's been good too. He's recently taken to studying magic, and he's actually pretty good at it! Just yesterday, he was able to start a fire when it started getting cold. It was quite a sight to see! If you ever change your mind and come back for us, I'm sure it would really come in handy!_

__

_As for me, well..._

__

__

_Actually, I just miss you. It's strange not having you here, but I know you're accomplishing great things wherever you are. I know you would talk a lot about Celica while you were here, and I wonder if you've run into her while you've been gone. In truth, I've always envied her, because you guys seemed so close. I always wished I was that close with you. But regardless of my own feelings, I do hope she's well. She made you happy when you spent time together, and your happiness, no matter where it comes from, makes me happy._

_There have been rumors going around, and while I won't go into too much detail about them, I will tell you to be careful as you continue on. When all of this is over, please come home, even if just for a while. I'd love to hear stories of your journey with the Deliverance, of all the people you meet along the way. Or if you find the time to do so, write me a letter telling me all about it. Most of all, I hope that wherever you are, you're safe from any true peril._

_Sincerely,_

_Faye"_


End file.
